The present invention is related to an automatic type of car parking system which is comprised of parking rack and car lifting feeder for automatically carrying motorcars into parking spaces by means of the operation of a pair of comb-like wings matching with each pair of comb-like platforms on each parking space.
In downtown area, because of very expensive land price, it is very difficult to build sufficient, one-dimensional parking lots for parking motor vehicles. In order to fully utilize the limited land space, high-raised, multi-deck type of parking lot is a good way to park motor vehicles into spaces with minimized land space occupation. The present invention is to provide an automatic car parking system which can automatically carry motor vehicles into parking spaces and greatly reduce land space occupation.